


Who Needs A Safeword?

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhhh...here be smut?  Really, that's pretty much all this is...dirty dirty smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs A Safeword?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

Stiles braces on hand on the wall above the headboard, voice reed-thin as he pleads, “Oh God, Derek, don’t ever stop fucking me.”

Derek rolls his hips and chuckles against his neck, “I have to stop some time, Stiles.”

“Nuh uh,” Stiles whines at a particularly brutal thrust, “Superhuman strength and endurance, ‘member?”  His nails dig into Derek’s shoulder when the next shift of his lover’s hips pistons against his prostate, “ _Fuuuuck!_   Right there, right there, _right there_.”  Stiles rocks his hips forward and begs softly, “More, I need more.”

Derek kisses him silent and bends him nearly in half, hips snapping against him in a vicious tattoo.  One of his hands curls around the base of Stiles’ throat and squeezes gently.  Stiles pulls away with a whimper, eyes heavy as he nods.  Derek’s voice is cautious, “You’re sure?”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Derek!  Have I safeworded?!”  Derek shakes his head.  “Then everything’s fine now, would you please MOVE!”  Stiles slaps a hand on his boyfriend’s ass and arches up as Derek begins to move once more.  “Mmm, baby, you fuck me so good, just like that…yessss.”

Derek wraps both his hands on the back of Stiles’ legs, pressing his knees to his chest, hips rolling in slowly but deeper than before.  He grins when Stiles hooks his toes in the headboard, gasping softly at just how deep he can go from this angle, “Fuck! You’re gorgeous.  Look how good you take my dick,” Stiles groans and his eyes roll back into his head, “so good for me.”

Stiles eyes flash open and he sobs, “Derek, _please_!”

“Please what?” 

Tears streak down from the corner of Stiles’ eyes, “Please, can I come?  Please, please, please…” 

Derek reaches between them, “You want to come for me?”  Stiles nods eagerly, chewing his bottom lip when Derek’s hand curls around his dick.  “How bad?”

Fresh tears squeeze out between his eyelids, “Sooooo bad, Derek.  Please, De-“ 

Stiles arches up at the feel of Derek’s hand stroking him, “Well since you asked nicely,” and screams when Derek releases the clasp on the cockring to growl, “Come for me.”  Stiles’ choked gasp is nearly silent as he spills over Derek’s fist, body shuddering hard.  Derek slows his hips; enjoying the rhythmic clenching of Stiles’ body around him and noses at his jaw, tongue lapping at the beads of sweat on his skin, “I love you.”

A shaky breath escapes Stiles and he turns to clumsily kiss along Derek’s jaw, “I l-love you m-more.”  Derek groans and presses in deep, body tensing as he empties into him. He eases Stiles’ legs down and wraps them around his waist, not wanting to pull out just yet.  Stiles whimpers softly and Derek kisses him, one hand rubbing up and down along his side, leeching some of the pain away.  “Ssstop it.”

“Stop what?”

Stiles murmurs drunkenly, “Don’ take the pain ‘way.  I like it.  Reminds me who I b’long to…a big, strong Alpha who loves me.”

“You are so weird.”

“Mmm.  So says the _werewolf_.”  Stiles giggles and nuzzles into him, “I’m sex drunk.”

Derek snickers, “Yeah, you are, but I like you like this.”  He grins, “It’s the only time you’re reasonably quiet.”

“Shuddup and cuddle me, Hale.”

“Yes’sir.”  Derek shifts, slowly easing them onto their sides, facing each other.  Stiles hisses softly when the shift in position allows Derek to slip free.  “You okay?”

Stiles nods and presses closer. 

Derek rubs a hand along the side of his body and smiles when he feels his mate relax against him little by little.  He knows the instant that Stiles falls asleep and it’s not long after that he’s drifting off as well.


End file.
